Return of the Green Thunder
by Vaat MiLyck
Summary: A short Fan Fic about Daisy, Mario, and the Green Thunder himself. What happens when you leave a shy plumber with a tomboy princess stronger them him? Rated T for the fact I put the F word in the first chapter. Oops.
1. A Broken Fountain

Hey, Weegee! Peach has a busted pipe in the back star fountain. I ll be back later!

Can I come?

It s the one in courtyard.

Never mind.

As the famous plumber shut the door, Luigi sighed. Why was that fucking fountain the only thing that gets busted? Luigi decided to watch some TV so he made himself sandwich. He had finished eating his sandwich when the doorbell Dong!

Comin , he called as he got up to answer the door.

Hey Luigi.

Hi Daisy. Come on in.

He led the princess inside and plopped himself next to her the couch.

How have you been? he asked. Obviously, Luigi wasn t good with small talk.

They watched some TV, Luigi made them some lunch, when suddenly, he asked, Wanna play some Wii?

Without hesatation she answered yes. Guess they forgot the accident.

PS The fountain is reference to Super Mario 64 


	2. Awakening

After a while of playing brawl, gettin' kick in the- Ahem, butt, Luigi suggested Wii Sports Resort.

"Sure Mr. L !" she exclaimed.

Luigi gave a slight glare as he changed the games.

"Sorry,"she responded.

"It's okay," he said. Luigi didn't like being called "Mr. L" since the being-brainwashed-by-Count-Bleck thing.

"You choose what game you wanna play," said Daisy. He choose a swordplay duel. They fought and fought and fought and fought. Eventually, Luigi tired out in the middle of one of the duels. He bent over in exhaustion. As it turned out, Daisy's finishing blow on Luigi was a left upward strike on the floor. Luigi was her left. So when her Wii Mote came rushing up, BAM !

"OH CRAP LUIGI !" Daisy exclaimed as he went flying backwards, tiny blood droplets escaping his nose."Oh no oh no oh noooooo..." she mumbled as she ran into the kitchen, a wet cloth, and tried to stop Luigi's bloody nose. When it stopped, she checked if he was okay. Besides being a little pale, he was out cold. She decided to get him bed. She picked him up, and carried him to his bedroom. Good thing his bunk was the bottom one. She decided to let him sleep. Probably wait for Mario to come home or for Luigi to wake up. Whatever comes first.

Luigi woke up first, but he wasn't Luigi. "What the hell am I doing in stupid plumber clothes again?" He got up and walked over to the closet. "Where the hell are they...", he grumbled as looked through closet with similar outfits. He searched the top and found a box. He took it to his bed and opened it. It contained black clothes. "Here they are..."

Daisy was watching TV when a shadow loomed over her." Oh Luigi your- AH CRAP not you-"

Mario came home with a plate wrapped in tin foil. He opened the door, calling : Luigi, I brought cake! He was greeted by a blur of black and orangish-yellow pushing past him and out the house. He turned to find Daisy tied up with a cloth over her mouth. She was being carried, by Mr. L.  
He saw Mario and simpy said, "Don't try to stop me. She's mine." He ran off on the floating blocks, leading to Toad Town. "NO! STOP!" Mario yelled as he chased after them.

**P.S: Read the rest of the after this with Mr.L's theme song playing**


	3. The Chase Begins!

Mario ran after them, jumping over block and running past monsters. Mr.L started throwing koopa shells at Mario, making it difficult to balance on the 1x1x1 blocks. Near the entrance to Toad Town, Mr.L found a ? block. He placed Daisy on a nearby block. The moment he placed him down, she began to struggle out of her bonds, her yells muffled: Hmmp Mrip Hmmp!

She fell off the block. "Mmmmmmmm!-!" only to be caught by Mr.L.

"Na,ah,ah. Don't try to struggle. You'll regret it. Beside's, after we get rid of Chubby, I'm gonna give you a little somthing." He bashed the block, it contained an ice flower. He was just about to grab it. It's coolness ingulfed his hand, when he was knocked down and fell on the floor. There was a flash, and he dodged what looked a snowball. He looked up and saw Mario, he was hanging over the block, he was in a Ice Flower Suit. Only one explanation. Mario had tackled him, ran into the flower. Mr.L got up, and ran off yelling," Try and catch me Chubby!"

Mario was finished untiying Daisy when he heard. "DID YOU CALL ME CHUBBY?"

He chased after him. The blocks turned into the rooftops of Toad Town. 


	4. Flower Shops

As Mr.L jumped from roof top to roof top, he realized he and chubby man had attracted a crowd of Toads on the streets below.

"Hey,"hey murmured to himself, " Loolks like I attracted a crowd. I'll them a spetacular!" he added noticing Daisy against the crowd.

He began to use flips to dodge Mario's ice balls, who was trailing not far behind. Eventually, they made it to the central square, also known as Market Central, and had atracted an even bigger crowd of toads.

Mr. L balanced on the edge of one the buildings on one foot. Mario stood firmly in front of him. " End of the line!" Mario yelled," Come with me, or I'll have to DRAG you home as an ice block!"

"Tsk, tsk," Mr. L nagged," Temper is good for a man of your, um, age and size." He had a smirk on his smug face. Mario face was as red as his hat. In his anger, his shoot an ice ball straight at Mr. L's feet. Surprised, he jumped out of the way...and into thin air. Mr. L fell...straight into a flower box filled with fire flowers.


	5. Well, What an End!

Mario jumped down from the building and landing next to a shocked Daisy. He approached the destroyed flower box, as the dust began to settle. He looked over at the slumped figure...FOOOM! Fire engulfed everything. Mario and the gathered Toads jumped back. At the center of the flamey inferno, was Mr. L. "Thanks for the flowers," he told Mario," It's just that, I'M STILL HERE!"

He took a step foward, making a wall of fire foward. " You can't stop me Mario! FOR I AM THE GREAT MR. L-"

He stopped right there, feeling a cool shiver engulf him. He couldn't move. He found himself in a giant ice cube, Mario had blasted him when he wasn't looking. Mario went up to a toad and asked for his wagon. Daisy helped him place the giant ice cube on the wagon. Then he dragged him home. "Told you," said Mario.

When they made it to the Mario Home, the ice around Mr. L's head had melted. " Come on, Babe!" he pleaded to Daisy. " If you free me, I'll show you why they call me the green thunder." Mario came up to him and knocked him out cold with one solid slap,

"...Thanks," said Daisy.

They melted the rest of the cube, (Mario) dressed him in some pajamas, and laid him on the couch. They made him soup for when he woke up. When Luigi asked what happened, Mario simply turned on the T.V. It was all over the news.

Daisy and Luigi never plaid Wii Sports Resort unless there was some kind of barrier between them. 


End file.
